thewizardsofoncefandomcom-20200214-history
Sychorax
Sychorax is the Queen of the Iron Warriors, and is Wish's mother. Biography One of Sychorax's evil cousins stole her throne when she was a baby. Sychorax met Encanzo when his snowcats led her to him. He gave her a grand, nonmagical horse called Thunderbird from the Wizard Camp after losing her ride to the wolves. They both fell in love. Afterwords, Sychorax's wicked cousin died and she became the queen of the Warriors. Since the queen of Warriors cannot marry a Wizard, she was given The Spell of Love Denied by the giant Pentaglion. Physical Appearance Sychorax is said to be pretty. She has long, straight, golden hair that is almost always near immaculate. This is in accordance to what she tells Wish twice in The Wizards of Once: that a Warrior "should always be well turned out. Every hair in place. Every weapon sharpened. Every fingernail shining. Remember that." The fact that she says this also heavily implies that her fingernails are well looked after. Sychorax is slender, yet muscular, and, at six feet, rather tall. Though she is physically attractive, her presence inspires great fear in her subjects. Her eyes are "sharp" and "flinty". Her clothing is white, and she wears one black pearl earring. Personality and Traits "But you're a tricky wicked queen with a lot of secrets, so I bet you have a secret exit to these dungeons, and a secret password too." —Xar to Sychorax while the former was imprisoned in the Iron Warriors' dungeon Sychorax is very intimidating; she is feared by all her subjects, but does not have to resort to force to ensure things stay that way. She is soft-spoken, but her voice is not necessarily gentle; there is a certain edge to it, like "the bite of an adder". Sychorax is frigid, unsympathetic, and difficult to impress. She will not hesitate to punish those who disobey or fail her orders, as is evident when she ordered the Chief Guard and the sentries to lock themselves in Dungeon 308. Sychorax exhibits great pride in the achievement of Warriors. She views Wizards as ignorant, uncivilised, and unsophisticated. She is also a very tidy person; due to this, the armour and weaponry is extremely well-polished, and the giant heads in the front hall have their beards brushed every day. Sychorax is ruthlessly calculative; she considered killing Xar or keeping him captive, either for ransom or in exchange for the good conduct of his father's Wizard tribe. Sychorax is very clever, and is well-versed in trickery. As a result, she is somewhat cynical; she does not trust easily. An instance of her suspicious nature is when Xar demanded to be taken to the Stone-That-Takes Away Magic; she quickly inferred that Xar might have been trying to deceive her. It was also with Xar that she had a rare outburst. Sychorax is slow to anger, and usually very composed. When she loses her temper, however, she can be very insulting. Abilities and Skills "" —INSERT SPEAKER HERE * Archery: In the book Twice Magic, Queen Sychorax is quite good with a bow and arrow, as she was able to shoot down a decent amount of wolves to distract the remaining wolves and save Thor. * INSERT ABILITY OR SKILL HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE * INSERT ABILITY OR SKILL HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE * INSERT ABILITY OR SKILL HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE Possessions "INSERT RELEVANT QUOTE HERE" —INSERT SPEAKER HERE * INSERT POSSESSION HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE * INSERT POSSESSION HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE * INSERT POSSESSION HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE * INSERT POSSESSION HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE * INSERT POSSESSION HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE * INSERT POSSESSION HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE Relationships Family Wish "Why can't you be more like your sisters? ... ''You have wilfully and inexplicably decided to go in an entirely different direction! I'm not sure why you think it's a good idea to look so ODD... so lopsided... so..."'' —Sychorax to Wish Wish is somewhat of a disappointment to Sychorax. She thinks that Wish is a failure as a Warrior, and should try harder to be a fearsome and terrifying princess. However, the ending of the first book reveals that she does care for her daughter and is willing to listen to her when the time calls. Drama (Wish's older sister) "INSERT RELEVANT QUOTE HERE" —INSERT SPEAKER HERE INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE INSERT PERSON HERE "INSERT RELEVANT QUOTE HERE" —INSERT SPEAKER HERE INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE INSERT PERSON HERE "INSERT RELEVANT QUOTE HERE" —INSERT SPEAKER HERE INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE Appearances * The Wizards of Once Trivia * Sychorax's name may be based off Sycorax's, a character in William Shakespeare's play, The Tempest. In Shakespeare's play, she is a witch — an ancient, powerful one — so their similarity in name may be intentional as Sychorax was trying to become a sorcerer in The Wizards of Once. In The Tempest, Sychorax also had a son called Caliban, a name similar to Caliburn. Category:Warriors